


Shared Diary of Orphans

by lupinistic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinistic/pseuds/lupinistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Harry grows close to Tom Riddle during his time with the diary, and things happen a lot differently after that. Ginny doesn't live, and Harry isn't Dumbledore's little Golden boy. Warning, child abuse!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Okay I do this daily pairing thing on my tumblr, I did Tom and Harry, and this idea just wouldn't leave me alone! So I gave in and stated writing it. Hope you guys like it! Please review!

Parseltongue

Regular Speech

Prologue

Harry was thrown on the ground before his feet, bound and silenced. The man dismissed the followers who had captured him. Harry looked up to see the face he had not seen in five years. The face he had longed to see. The man before him looked just as breathtaking as he had the last time he had seen him. Maybe even more so. His hair was thicker and more curly, and his eyes were blood red instead of the dark blue that Harry become accustom to. The man was smiling down at with the same warmth he had before.

The man waved his wand and released the bounds and silencing charm, offering Harry his hand. He smiled back and took the proffered hand without hesitation. Once he was on his feet, he threw himself at the older man, who caught his smaller form with ease. The man held him tightly as he whispered into his ear.

"Welcome home, little horcrux." Harry smiled at the familiar pet name, and pulled away before drawing the taller man down into a kiss. He then looked at him with a grin.

"No where I would rather be Tom."

A/N: I promise I'll have the first chapter up in the next day or two. Heck I may even have it out today, but I can't be sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Here is the first chapter. Prologue was a snippet of the future. This will start from right after Harry and Tom take a trip down memory lane in Chamber of Secrets. The conversation is going to be a lot different though. I'm not writing the scene when they are first talking and such. You should that scene, plus I lost my copy of Chamber of Secrets so I don't want to butcher it. 

Parseltongue

-Harry Writing-

-Tom Writing-

Regular Speech

Parseltongue

'Thoughts'

Chapter One

Harry sat there panting in disbelief for a moment, before thinking over what he had seen. He didn't believe that Hagrid actually had anything to do with the girl's death, but what really caught his attention, and struck a cord within him, was Tom saying he didn't have a home to go back to. He quickly flipped open the Diary started writing to Tom.

\- What did you mean you had no home to go back to if Hogwarts closed?- There was a few minute pause before he received an answer.

\- Caught that did you? I'm an orphan Harry. I was born in the orphanage that I grew up in. It has not been pleasant.- Harry stared again disbelief. 'Was Tom abused like I am? Is he considered a freak like me?' Harry thought to himself before he replied.

\- So am I. I live with my relatives. I wish I didn't though.- Again a pause before receiving a reply. Harry became apprehensive. 'What if he asks and I tell him and he laughs, calling me a freak like they do? What if he thinks I'm pathetic and weak?'

\- Harry, do they hurt you?- That hadn't been the question he was expecting. Though he guessed it lead to the same answer.

\- Yes. I don't get much to eat there either.- He answered, writing became sloppier than usual due to his hand shaking from nerves. The reply came immediately this time.

\- Calm down Harry. I'm not going to judge you. I was bullied and neglected at the orphanage. We are a lot alike it seems. I had the smallest room there, it was a glorified closet.- This prompted Harry to start opening up about his home life.

\- That's how my room is now. I spent my first ten years there living in the cupboard under the stairs. I've been doing all the cooking and cleaning since I was five. I have to fail in my classes because if I do better than my cousin I get beaten.- He wrote all of it in a rush, feeling a sense of relief at having someone to talk to about all of this.

\- Tell me Harry, are your relatives muggles?- Tom asked him suddenly.

\- Yes, they hate magic. They call it freakishness, or abnormal. They say I'm a freak.- He wrote, feeling tears prick at the corners of his eyes as he remembered some of the things they said to him. The times they had punched, kicked, burned, starved, or locked him away. The tears fell to the pages of the diary, alerting the boy inside what was happening to the younger of the two.

\- Don't cry Harry. You aren't a freak. And you don't need them, you have me now. Everyone at the orphanage called me a freak too. But it is because they are afraid. And they should be. We are stronger than them. You are among your own kind now.- At first Harry was started to actually listen to him, but then he said the last sentence, reminding Harry of his time since the Dualing Club.

He was afraid to mention the fact he was a Parselmouth. But in the end he decided to just put it out there, figuring he didn't have much to lose.

\- But everyone else at school besides my muggleborn friend Hermione think I'm a freak now too. A couple of weeks ago our DADA teacher decided to have a Dualing Club. He picked me and a student I don't get along with to do a demonstration. At one point the other student, Draco Malfoy, used a snake summoning spell, and the idiot teacher decided he would 'take care of it' by tossing it in the air. It hit the ground and went after another student.

Then I told it to stop and leave him alone, only I hadn't known I was speaking in snake language. Now everyone thinks I'm the Heir of Slytherin, and petrifying all the students.- There was at least a ten minute pause after this message was sent through, and Harry was incredibly nervous. Finally Tom's elegant scrawl started to appear.

\- Harry… This is amazing! I'm a Parseltongue too! But, I know your not the Heir of Slytherin." Harry was excited, then confused by the last sentence.

\- How would you know that I'm not the Heir of Slytherin? I mean, I don't think I am, but how come you sound so sure?- Again a pause, and even when he started getting a reply it a=was hesitant.

\- I don't know that I should tell you.- He said simply, confusing Harry further.

\- Why wouldn't you be able to tell me?- Another hesitant reply.

\- You might stop talking to me if I told you. There's quite a few things you don't know about me Harry. You might not like me, may even hate me if I told you.- Harry frowned at first, then realization donned. Tom was the Heir of Slytherin. He was the one having students petrified. Not just that, apparently there was more. But, he didn't dislike him so far. He himself found the chaos in the school somewhat amusing, not that he had ever really admitted that until now. Heck, he kind of admired Voldemort for his power and strength, and knew he was dark himself. So he couldn't really judge.

\- I get it. But I don't hate you. Can I let you in on a secret?- Tom's reply seemed amused.

\- Well aren't you a clever one. Harry, even if I wanted to, who could I tell? Plus, I want to know about you. So, yes tell me your secrets.- Harry took a deep breath before he started to write.

\- I'm a bit dark. I find the chaos that all the stuff you've done funny. They scramble like chickens with there heads cut off! And I admire the man who killed my parents, Lord Voldemort, for his power. How messed up is that?!- Again with the pauses! They were driving Harry insane! He didn't know if Tom would even answer.

\- You admire Lord Voldemort?- Again confusion.

\- Um, yes. Why? You're not disgusted are you? I know he killed my parents but, I don't know. I just can't hate him.- Pause.

\- What would you do if you met him, started talking to him?- Now that was an odd question. Why would Tom care about that? That was also a hard question. Though with he was headed mentally at the moment, he would probably try to learn from him, if he wasn't trying to kill him.

\- That depends I suppose. If he's trying to kill me again, I would retaliate. If he wasn't I ask him to teach me. Oh wait! If he tried to go after Hermione because she is a Muggleborn, then I will also take him out. She's like a sister to me.-

\- I have to say I'm very glad to hear that Harry.- The Diary started to glow once again and Harry was pulled back into it. He landed in front of Tom who was smiling at him.

" Because I am Lord Voldemort, and I don't plan on killing you anymore. I would be incredibly vexed if you didn't agree to join me."

Notice anything wrong?  
Send Silk feedback


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the third chapter:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

 

Parseltongue

\- Tom Writing-

\- Harry Writing-

Regular Speech

'Thoughts'

Harry stared at Tom in disbelief, before his eyes narrowed.

"You won't kill Hermione will you?" The older boy looked extremely amused at his suspicion.

"I promise not to kill the girl who you consider a sister. I can't make the same promise for other people. I don't actually want to kill Muggleborns, but I'll kill anyone in my way. Do you understand?" Harry looked at for a few more minutes before walking up to Tom and wrapped his arms around his waist. Tom was surprised at the contact, but after a moment returned the embrace. Harry pulled back slightly to smile at the older boy.

"You've got me now too." He said grinning at the older boy. Tom stared at the child clinging to him with a slightly stunned expression, before he grinning back down at him. Then Tom scowled in irritation.

"It seems you have to go back now, Harry. You have class tomorrow, so you need your sleep. Take the diary with you everywhere, and we can talk whenever you get a chance. It's not like I'm going anywhere at the moment." He said, giving the smaller boy a wry smirk.

Harry pouted, before sighing and reluctantly let go of Tom.

"Your right, and I will definitely be writing to you tomorrow. And your going to tell me how I get you out of this diary. Oh by the way, what is the voice I hear in the walls?" Harry asked, cocking his head to the side in question. Tom looked surprised for a moment then rolled his eyes at his own obliviousness, however brief it was.

"That, little serpent, is Slytherin's familiar. A basilisk. A massive snake that resides in the Chamber of Secrets. We should go there this weekend and you can meet her." Harry smiled and nodded in confirmation. Then Tom gave him one more brief hug before the scene lit up, and Harry was back in his desk chair. Smiling to himself Harry went to his bed, putting the Diary under his pillow, and laying down to sleep. His dreams were filled with giant snakes and a certain boy with brown hair and dark blue eyes.

Next Morning

Harry woke up rather early and got ready quickly before he grabbed the Diary sat his desk to write in it.

\- Good morning, Tom.-

\- Good morning, little serpent. How did you sleep?- The last question made Harry smile as he replied. No one had asked him that before.

\- I slept really well! Thank you!- He wrote excitedly. By his reply, Harry could tell Tom was amused.

\- Good to hear little serpent. What is your first class today?- At that question Harry grimaced before replying.

\- Bloody Potions. My day is going to be ruined before it even starts.- He said petulantly. This of course made Tom curious.

\- Why do you think Potions is a bad thing? It's a very useful subject.- It almost seemed as if he was disapproving of Harry's behavior. Said boy sighed in exasperation before he replied.

\- I like Potions itself because it reminds me of the only chore I actually like, cooking. It's the teacher that I don't like. His name is Snape. And he hates me. I don't know why but he has since day one.- There was the pause similar to the night before.

\- Snape. Do you mean Severus Snape by any chance?- Harry's eyes went wide for a moment before he wrote again.

\- The very same. How did you know?- Harry asked, quite curious as to why Tom would know his Potions Professor.

\- He is one of my followers. One of my most loyal infact. He was part of my inner circle. He was the one who overheard the prophecy about us, and in turn told me. Though I wish I had not gone through with my plan to try and kill you. I am truly sorry for that.- Part of this confused Harry.

\- I know you're sorry Tom, and I forgive you. But what is this prophecy your talking about?- Another infamous and increasingly annoying pause.

\- I tell you later Harry. But I just know I did not know you were unaware of it.- Harry pouted a little at that. He was a very impatient person, but he knew he didn't have enough time before breakfast for him to explain. So he just sighed and replied again.

\- Okay, but you better give a full explanation later.- He wrote with a small huff. This was going to be a really long day of waiting.

\- I promise. Now I believe you should head to breakfast. I'll converse with later, my little serpent.- Reading that little pet name Tom had given him made Harry feel all warm inside.

\- Okay, I'll talk to you later Tom. Maybe I can come back into the Diary?- Harry wrote, hoping he didn't say the wrong thing.

\- I like that idea Harry. You'll write me before then, right?- Harry smiled at the request.

\- Of course I will. I already said that I would didn't I?- He replied in amusement.

\- Yes well. Have a nice breakfast Harry.- Harry figured that was the last thing that Tom would say to him so he closed the Diary and put it in his bag. He then put the bag on his shoulder, heading out of the dorm before any of the others even woke up.

Potions Class

Harry spent the time he was brewing his potion thinking about the last 24 hours. Before he wrote in the Diary yesterday he had been a very unhappy person. Hell, he still couldn't believe that someone seemed to care about him. Or that they were so much alike. He had Hermione of course, she had her own issues with her parents. They didn't hurt her or anything. Well not physically. They could barely look at her anymore.

He had to figure out a way to get Tom out of the Diary. By any means necessary. Also without Dumbledore knowing. Now that he had been talking to Tom he had been thinking about Dumbledore and his motives.

Such as the Sorcerer's Stone last year. It was now obvious that it had been planned. The so called protections were far too easy for them not to have been. Then at the end of the year he had begged not to go back to the Dursley's, and was told that he was exaggerating about how they were treating him. That was not true, and it angered him that the Headmaster would say that. Now he just had to wait till the end of the day and he would see Tom again. And get some answers.


	4. Explanations and Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Important: I have decided to start posting my updates, upcoming stories, and answer questions through my tumblr. My username is lupinistic if you feel like following.

A/N: Here we are with the third chapter! I took part of my GED test and I'm feeling good about it! So no delays at the moment. I'm feeling super motivated with this story, unlike with my plain Harry Potter fanfic. So, I continue. I'll continue that one as well, but it just isn't the same. Also, I want to warn that I have an OC from another fic that I may eventually bring into this story and maybe even other Harry Potter fics named Charles Kovacs. Please Review!!!

Parseltongue

\- Harry Writing-

\- Tom Writing -

Regular speech

'Thoughts'

Harry glared at Ron as he kept talking on the couch next to him. The redhead was completely oblivious to the look of contempt he was getting from his, not so best friend. Harry just wanted to go upstairs, pull the curtains closed on his bed and write to Tom. And find out the answers to his bloody questions. It was annoying enough to have to wait for answers to his questions in the first place, let alone to have to listen to this annoying, bigoted moron.

Hermione seemed to notice that Harry wanted to get away, so she distracted Ron long enough for Harry to sneak away and up the stairs. The moment he got into his dorm he ran and jumped onto his bed, not bothering to change. He yanked the curtains closed, then pulled out the Diary and quill/ink. He was quick to scribble a message.

\- I'm done for the day Tom!- There was no written response, only a flash of light, and dropping in front of Tom. Tom was smirking down at the younger boy who couldn't land gracefully to save his life. Harry just looked up at him with a scowl before getting up and crossing his arms over his chest.

"You have some explaining to do Tom." He said sitting in a chair that was nearby. He was in what he believed to be the Slytherin common room. The older boy scowled before he sat in a chair across from Harry. He stretched and sighed.

"Well I guess you will now find out the reason I tried to kill you. Before you were born, Dumbledore held an interview for the Divination post… Don't take that class by the way. He was taking it at a pub in Hogsmeade called the Hogs Head which is owned by his younger brother Aberforth, and the person applying for the job was Sybill Trelawny. A young follower of mine saw them and followed them, watching outside the door, and heard Trelawny make a prophecy. But he only heard half of the prophecy. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not."(Not sure if this is more than Tom knew but I'm too lazy to look in my book.)

Harry was deep in thought after he was told this. "So pretty much, not only am I your equal, I'm the only one who can kill you?" Tom gave him a nod, tensing slightly. "Well then. They're out of luck then aren't they? Because, no matter what the rest of the prophecy is, I'm not going to kill you. Ever." He said the last part with so much conviction that it made Tom grin at him.

"And I won't kill you either. I think the prophecy is a fake anyway. Though I think you are truly my equal. You just need to be trained like any other young witch or wizard. By the way, do you think your friend Hermione would willingly join me?" Harry looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I think she might. I mean everyone thinks she's just a goody two shoes, rule abider, but they don't see the books she reads. I don't say anything, but they are definitely the Dark Arts. And her parents don't even look at her anymore. She's hurting like I am." This had Tom nodding with a frown. Another neglected magical child. At least they don't beat her. He then remembered something and looked at Harry.

"You said you wanted to get me out of the Diary?" He continued when Harry's face turned serious and he nodded in confirmation. " Then there is something you need to know about the Diary and a few other objects. Including my familiar Nagini. I just hope it doesn't turn you away from me." Harry was confused by that last part, then he got up and and walked to the other boy, leaning over to give him a hug.

"Tom, you killed my parents and I still haven't turned away from you. I doubt I will after what you tell me." Instead of replying Tom pulled the younger boy into his lap and held him as he began his explanation.

"Well when I was about a year or so younger than I look now, I started thinking about ways to live as long as I needed to in order to achieve my goals. Having already been dabbling in the Dark Arts, I found mentions of objects called Horcuxes. They are when a person kills someone, followed by a ritual that splits one's soul and puts that piece in an object. I made 6 of them. This Diary being one of them. You see Harry, I'm only a part of the soul. Though I do have a connection to the others." Tom tensed after he revealed all this information, waiting for Harry to push away from him and demand to be let out of the Diary. To call him a freak, a murderer, a monster. But he did none of that. In fact he seemed to burrow his head into Tom's shoulder before looking up at him.

"Are you connected to the one who was here last year?" Harry asked. Tom swallowed hard.

"Yes I am. And I am so sorry that I tried to kill you. That is the main soul. Torn and mutilated. I was stupid to make just this one, let alone the rest. Then again I am glad I have this one. Once I get out of here, I plan on bringing my soul back together. Save maybe the one in Nagini. I don't know if it could kill her or not." This made Harry perk up.

"That reminds me… How do I get you out?" Harry asked, making Tom tense again. He looked down at Harry nervously, before looking back at the far wall.

"I would have to drain the life force from someone over time. I had already been doing so when she got scared and tried to flush the Diary. I'm not taking your life force, if you're worried."

Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Of course I'm not worried. Who was it that you were draining?" Harry asked. Tom was once again hesitant.

"Ginerva Weasley." He said simply, not looking down at Harry. That was a girl that Harry knew. It was his housemate. He wasn't sure how Harry would take it.

"Okay. So I have to get it back to her without her knowing that I was the one who gave it to her. Should be easy enough." Tom's head whipped around to look at the younger boy in disbelief. Harry just raised an eyebrow at him before replying nonchalantly.

"What? I don't like fan girls. She's annoying, and I said I would do anything to get you out of this Diary, and she won't be that big a loss anyway. So when do I give it to her?" Tom just snorted and let his head fall back against the chair, letting Harry cuddle against him. This little serpent was far more dark and interesting than he had first realized. This should be fun!


	5. You Are

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

 

Harry sat next to Hermione in the library the next day, just watching her as she read. He couldn't stop thinking about his talk with Tom yesterday and whether his best friend would join him and Tom or not. He threw up a silencing charm around them and turned to her. Hermione looked up at him suspiciously. "What do you want?" She asked warily. Harry just gave a little laugh.

"You're my friend no matter what, right?" He asked nervously. Hermione gave him a questioning look, and closed her book.

"Of course! Well as long as you don't betray me that is." Harry chuckled at that. He then took a deep breath, then looked at her again.

"Even if I told you I was going dark?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at him before nodding her head. She had a feeling she knew where this was going. Harry sighed and looked away from her. "Would you join me if I was going dark? If I was planning on letting someone die?" He looked up at her to see her reaction. She was smiling at him.

"You're so stupid sometimes Harry. Of course I'll join you. I have a dark core anyway. As long as you're not one of those blood purity idiots. Become the next Lord Voldemort for all I care." Harry went rigid when she mentioned Tom, which didn't go unnoticed by Hermione. "You're joining him aren't you?" Harry cringed. She really was too smart for her own good sometimes. He just nodded and didn't look at her. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Harry, don't be stupid. If you're planning on joining him, he can't be that bad. And I know you would never let him hurt me, so that must mean he doesn't plan to. So how exactly are you joining him if he is supposed to be dead?" Harry grinned over at her, before going into how a part of his soul was in the Diary and how they had been talking recently. Hermione looked like she was about to burst from all the questions she had.

"Oh Merlin… This is not what I expected… The Dark Arts can do so many things! Do you think there are dark healing spells?" Harry rolled his eyes. Of course she would focus on the research possibilities.

"Probably. Anyway, there's one thing I didn't mention. To get Tom out of the Diary, he needs to take the lifeforce from someone else. In other words, someone else has to die…" Hermione was silent for a few minutes, obviously deep in thought. After a while she looks back up at him.

"Who are we giving the Diary to?" Harry grinned at her in response. She was most definitely with them.

Harry and Hermione had a long conversation about how they would make sure Ginny got the Diary back. Now Harry was back in his dorm and on his bed with the curtains closed. He opened the Diary and wrote with a smile.

-Knock Knock- There was a flash of light in response and Harry landed in front of a smirking Tom.

"Come in~." He said with a slight laugh. Harry grinned and hugged him, receiving a hug in return. Tom put his arm around Harry's waist, pulling him over to the chair they had occupied the night before, and pulled him right into his lap. Harry snuggled up to him once again, glad that Tom wasn't denying the physical contact he so craved and needed. "So is your friend anywhere near as dark as my little serpent is?"

Harry grinned up at him. "Oh definitely. I told her about the Diary and the others, and all she thought about was the research possibilities. Didn't even blink at the fact that you split your soul. She even helped me come up with a plan to get the Diary back to Ginny…" Harry then went silent and wrapped his arms around Tom's neck, burying his face in Tom's neck. Tom was confused by this action.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Harry turned his head so he could look up at the older boy.

"I'm going to miss you. I wish I had another way to talk to you besides the Diary." Tom looked guilty for a moment, making Harry suspicious. "What are you hiding?" Tom sighed.

"I started to have a suspicion when you told me you were a Parselmouth. And I confirmed it while spending time with you yesterday…" Harry glared up at him when he stopped.

"Well? What is it that you confirmed?" Tom was hesitant.

"You're my last Horcrux, Harry."


	6. Stuck With Me

Disclaimer: I do not own HarryPotter.

 

Harry frowned. "Is that why you want me around? Because I'm your Horcrux?" He seemed very dejected. He had thought Tom really cared about him. Tom quickly shook his head.

"No that's not it at all! I didn't figure out you were my Horcrux till yesterday. I really do care about you Harry. You're my equal. And I marked you as such, connecting us. That is how we can talk to each other even after you give the Weasley girl the Diary." Harry still didn't look convinced. "Harry. I swear to you that I care about you as a person, and not just because you have a piece of my soul residing inside of you." Harry stared at the wall for a moment before hugging Tom tighter, burying his face in the older boy's shoulder.

"Okay. I believe you. So that means I can talk to you when I've given away the Diary!" Harry visibly brightened at the prospect, making Tom smile. His Little serpent was happy. He couldn't believe he ever tried to kill him. Then again, he wasn't exactly stable at the time. He also had a lot of followers to apologize to. That would be difficult, seeing as he never apologized when he had his body. Not even to his inner circle that he considered family. He especially needed to apologize to Severus for not keeping his word. Though he had tried to do so. He offered Lily an out, but she didn't take it. This train of thought brought up another topic.

"Harry?" He got a hum of acknowledgement in return.

"How exactly are you so excepting of me? And why did you ever admire me? I mean, I killed your parents. Most people in your position would swear revenge, not want to cuddle with the person who did it." Harry was quiet for for long moments, made him both nervous and irritated. Not irritated with Harry, but himself because Dark Lords are not supposed to get nervous, but Merlin help him if Harry let his emotions do what he wanted them to.

"I'll start with why I have admired you since I heard of you. You know of my life with my relatives being... Less than nurturing..." Harry glared at the snort Tom gave, interrupting him. "In reaction to this, I've become dark, and rely mostly on self preservation. The only reason I stopped your shade from having the Stone last year, is because he planned to kill me. Otherwise, he would have it right now, and you'd have a body. That and I didn't want Dumbledore to get suspicious of his little Golden Boy. Anyway, I realized, I probably would have done the same thing to avoid death, and be able to achieve my goals. So I admired the strength, cunning, and determination you've had. Plus, I figured there was behind your cause then mindless killing, and wanting to enslave muggles. And that last bit, I don't even believe is true." He paused for a moment, like debating whether to say what he was thinking.

"Then why I'm so excepting... You gave me the person I needed. Someone that cares and understands how I feel. I don't want to do anything to lose you." This reply caused Tom to involuntarily melt. It was just so sad and adorable! He pulled Harry against his chest, clutching him tightly.

"As long as you never betray me, you will never lose me. If you're my Horcrux, while keeping me immortal, you will also be immortal. You're stuck with me." He said the last bit with a smirk. Harry looked up at him and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, because that would be so terrible." He deadpanned. Tom chuckled, before scowling. "What?" Harry asked, causing Tom to sigh.

"It's time for you to go my little serpent. You need to sleep." Harry pouted.

"Can't I just sleep here? I don't want to go!" Tom chuckled, giving Harry another hug.

"I wish you could little serpent, but I don't know if you would wake up in time for no one to notice you're gone. So you have to go back." Harry growled in irritation, then slid off of the older boys lap.

"Fine, I'll go. But I'm not happy about it." Tom looked at him in amusement

"That's pretty obvious Harry. But no matter how much you pout and whine, I'm not changing my mind." After he said this, there was the usually flash of light, and Harry found himself in his bed. He had a scowl on his face.

"That was low Tom. Didn't even let me say good night." He muttered with a huff before throwing himself onto his pillows, trying to get some sleep.


End file.
